QUIERO APRENDER ALGO DE TI
by LIMC0712
Summary: No tengo resumen para esta historia solo les digo que pasen a leerla y ha criticar es de Haruka y Michiru. Disfrutenla


**QUIERO APRENDER ALGO DE TI**

Bueno aquí les traigo otra historia, les confieso que no estaba segura de publicarla ya que no me pareció muy buena, pero eso lo juzgaran ustedes que son los lectores, para este fic si recibo tomatazos insultos lo que quieran.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Naoko Taukechi yo solo soy una aprovechada que los utilizo para esta historia.

3:00 pm

-Michiru ya te dije como cien mil veces que cuando vayas a meter el cambio debes pisar primero el embrague-

-hay Haruka no seas exagerada, además no me regañes, es la primera vez que me dejas conducir y ya quieres que lo haga como tu-

-bueno está bien perdóname tendré mas paciencia, pero deja de confundir el ¡¡FRENO!! con el ¡¡ACELERADOR!! empecemos de nuevo, pisa el embrague, coloca el cambio en primera, acelera lentamente y suelta el embrague poco a poco-

-OK, ya pudiste arrancar, ahora de nuevo, embrague, segunda y acelera, ¿vez que fácil es?, No olvides mirar los espejos eso es muy IMPORTANTE, acelera un poco más para que cojas confianza-

-Haruka estamos llegando a una avenida muy concurrida-

-no te preocupes preciosa solo debes frenar y colocar el auto de nuevo en primera-

_5 minutos después...._

-Que bien lo haces Michiru se nota que soy una excelente maestra-

-tan modesta- _sarcasmo_

-¡¡PERO MIRA LAS DIMENSIONES DE ESE HUECO!! Michiru esquívalo rápido o romperás la suspensión del auto-

- para donde lo esquivo, hay muchos carros-

-a la izquierda, no mejor a la derecha, no mejor ¡¡FRENA!!-

-¡¡ PE... PERO QUE...!!-

- NO POR AHÍ NO MICHIRU ¡¡CUIDADO!!-

¡! BOOM – BOOM – BOOM ¡!

-hay mi cabeza, Michiru te dije que esquivaras el hueco no que nos sacaras de la carretera y volcaras el auto-

-¿por Dios Haruka que crees que soy experta?, ni siquiera sabía que me decías, primero que a la derecha luego a la izquierda y después ya no hubo tiempo de hacer algo, me pusiste nerviosa-

-creo que era mejor coger el hueco mira como quedo mi precioso Ferrari-

-te dije una y mil veces que era mejor pagar un curso en una academia de conducción, pero por TACAÑA ahora te toca pagar el triple en arreglos, además debes estar agradecida que no nos MATAMOS-

-que consuelo, ahora solucionemos esto llamare a una grúa-

8:00 pm

-amor deja de mirar mis pies y déjate llevar por el ritmo-

-Mi sirena para ti es muy fácil decirlo porque eres una experta bailando cualquier tipo de música-

-Haruka bailar Salsa es lo más fácil del mundo, como ya te dije déjate llevar por la canción y mueve la cintura que pareces un tronco-

-Creo que es mejor que bailemos eso que estábamos practicando antes ¿cómo era que se llamaba?, ah sí ya recuerdo Reggaetón, me gusta cómo te pegas a mí y como te mueves de sensual-

-no seas pervertida y ten cuidado que me estas pisando, lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes controlar un auto a grandes velocidades si ni siquiera puedes coordinar tus pies-

-oye me ofendes, además lo uno no tiene nada que ver con lo otro-

-¿ahhhhhhhhhh si?, pues si estas tan ofendida demuéstrame que si puedes coordinar tus movimientos y bailar bien-

-¿me estas retando?, nadie reta al gran Haruka Tenoh, ya verás-

-¿qué haces Haruka?, espera no.....-

-haremos esas piruetas que hacen los bailarines profesionales-

-No pero peligra mi vida, no lo hagas Haruka por fa.......-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...... POOM – POOM – POOM

-¿Michiru estas bien?-

-que paso amor-

-No pues...... sufriste un desmayo-

-¿pero porque?-

-¿no recuerdas nada?, bueno (_que invento... piensa, piensa_), veras.... estábamos bailando dijiste que estabas agotada y ye desvaneciste-

-creo que estoy empezando a recordar-

-si??????-

- ¡! HARUKA TENOH ESO NO FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ!!-

-perdóname Michiru lo que paso es que perdí el equilibrio y te solté, pero creo que también es tu culpa porque estas como gordita y no aguante tu peso-

-¡! COMO!! TENOH LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR ES MENTIRA NO ESTOY GORDA, TIENES LOS SERVICIO CORTADOS HASTA NUEVA ORDEN, ME IMAGINO QUE NO QUERRAS ACOSTARTE CON UNA GORDA-

-pero muñeca no..... , era una broma estas exagerando, vamos amor no lo tomes de esa manera, tu sabes que para mi tu eres perfecta-

-Ni lo intentes colocando esos ojitos de perro enfermo que no te voy a perdonar, estoy muy ofendida-

-sirena por favor-

-NO, NO, Y NO,-

-¿por cuánto tiempo estarás enojada?-

-eso depende de ti, así que ponte a trabajar para conseguir mi perdón-

-está bien pero te aseguro que esta misma noche estarás en mis brazos-

FIN

Esta vez sí acepto cualquier clase de criticas hasta destructivas, tomatazos en la cara y lo que quieran, esto es el resultado de dormir poco y del aburrimiento, hasta el próximo fic que les prometo que estará mejor y más largo.


End file.
